The Real Thing
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Will one steamy night be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Thing**

**Chapter One**

**Mature.**

The amount of fantasies he had about fucking her numbered in the thousands. Tens of thousands actually. He thought about it several times a day for over five years.

When he took a shower in the morning he'd often play out his favorite oral based fantasy of her down on her knees sucking him into the warm heaven of her mouth. When he went to sleep at night, if he was alone, he thought about her riding him till he couldn't even feel his bones anymore and then collasping on his chest, sucking at his nipples, biting his bottom lip and soothing the wound with her tongue. Falling asleep resting on him.

And those were just his most often had fantasies. There were more. In his truck, in her office, in his office, in the bullpen (screw the cameras), in a bathroom at the bar, on her couch, in her kitchen, on his living room floor with the fireplace roaring. It went on and on. He was a guy with a strong sex drive and she was his favorite way to get off. Even if he was with another woman it was images of Penelope Garcia in his head that sent him over the edge. He had long since stopped feeling guilty about that fact.

For a while though he didn't fantasize about her at all.

After she started dating Lynch he had pushed her image out of his head everytime it crept in. He was too hurt and pissed off then. He finally knew what she might have felt like-that is if she ever did have true feelings for him- all the times she heard about him going on dates. Derek Morgan liked to laugh off his player status but it came back to bite him in the ass big time after his baby girl took the safe route and dated a computer tech instead of him.

More than two years later it still burned Derek to the core to think about Penelope fucking Lynch night after night. Now a few months had passed since she dumped Lynch. The open wounds were starting to heal. Derek and Penelope were flirting more than ever now.

Tonight they finally crossed the line. They took it where they never had before. Just six days before they had kissed for the first time and ever since the tension was unbearable. He needed relief. He needed her.

Now he had her completely naked and in his house. But it wasn't anything like his fantasies. He was taking her so fast that he couldn't even think about what he was doing. He felt like a wild animal. Desperately nipping at her neck and collarbone as he thrust deeply inside of her. Her body pressed against a wall in his hallway because they didn't even make it to the bed.

He had waited so long for this. All that pent up desire was pushing him past the brink of his control. Usually he was such a skilled lover but tonight he was just driving into her hard and fast, as her nails digging into his shoulder blades, taking her with an angry passion that left him reeling.

Truth be told he was still sort of mad at her and how this all went down.

He didn't want their first time to be this way. He wanted it to be slow, tender, sweet, romantic. The love making he wanted to give her after she was shot had morphed into this explosive, mind blowing, totally silent- except for heavy panting- fuck session.

It was raunchy but felt so damn good. The best sex of his life, bar none.

She was so much hotter in real life than his mind could ever imagine. To be inside of her was doing things to him he never experienced before. He couldn't stay in control.

Penelope made him lose all his game and all his bravado. He was just a man who needed his woman and he needed her right now.

She moaned into his ear, finally forming words, "Oh, God, yes," and then a long breathless moan as her sweat slicked body shuddered to her third orgasm of the night. First it had been with just his hands, then his mouth (back when they were in his kitchen) and now it was with him thrusting hard and fast into her that she clenched around him.

Derek moaned out "Baby girl," and then he came, her body milking him for all he was worth.

So much better than even his best fantasy. But what would happen to them now? Was he expected to say that once was enough? He knew he couldn't say that kind of lie to her, even if maybe she didn't want more than this one time thing.

Would she even understand what this meant to him? Could he find the words to make her want him again and again and again?

After the real thing he didn't think he could ever go back to having Penelope as only his fantasy girl.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Six days earlier**

Penelope walked towards her co-workers as they were all getting coffee. Even from a distance she had noticed what a good mood everyone was in-especially Derek. It was only in the last few weeks that his mood had lightened.

She tried to convince herself that it wasn't the fact she told him that she dumped Kevin about a month before. But the timing was very suspcious. It felt like she finally had her Hot Stuff back after two years of him being more like a ghost- looking like her best friend, sounding like him, but being so distant that she was afraid to reach out and hold him. He might disappear on her.

Not that she didn't blame herself for some of the distance between them.

After Battle came in her life she was a wreck for a while there. She made bad choices and pushed away people she needed most. She tried to pretend she was fine right away but she wasn't anywhere near that. She jumped into a relationship with Kevin that had more bad times than good. She tried not to lean on Derek too much. She wanted to prove she was getting past it all and that what Battle did to her didn't destroy her and that Derek didn't have to put her back together. He liked sexy, confident, bold woman. She felt like a fragile mess inside and acted like she was just fine outside. It hurt when she learned Derek had started dating again but of course she had expected it. The doubts she had about Kevin she pushed away after she learned Derek had a steady girlfriend in his life- not just a series of one night stands.

Why was it always Derek who affected her so deeply? Even now she wondered what that meant for her and them.

She used to have the biggest crush on him but it seemed like Battle stole that away from her. She built up a wall after she was shot and that wall kept Derek at a distance. Now she was ready to break it down and try to get close to him again.

He seemed to love the idea. If the way he smiled constantly now was any indication.

As soon as she reached the group of her friends, Derek asked her "Baby girl, will you tell them to stop picking on me?"

Emily said "Just fess up and we'll stop the inquistion."

Derek laughed. "There's nothing to fess up to!"

Reid said "Its clear there is someone new in your life now. You're in remarkably better spirits recently."

JJ had a sweet smile on her face. "I think its love."

Derek was smiling widely, totally relaxed. "My lips are sealed."

The group broke apart, grumbling good naturedly about how Derek couldn't hold out forever since this woman was obviously so much more than a booty call to him, leaving Derek and Penelope there alone. Her eyes searched his. She teased "You love making them wonder, don't you?"

"Why should I share all my secrets with anyone but my baby girl?"

She smiled. "Well you haven't shared this one with me, Hot Stuff. I don't know who your secret mood improver is."

He winked at her. "Think real hard and I bet you'll figure it out." Then he walked away, with a big smile on his lips.

Penelope felt her face flush. She looked around and noticed that her friends were standing in different parts of the bull pen, staring at her. With a shrug of her shoulders she headed for her own office and closed the door. Her heart beat fast.

Could Derek really be this happy now just because she was single again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note-** This chapter takes place six days before they have sex. The flashback is three weeks earlier.

**The Real Thing**

**Chapter Two**

Derek felt fantastic. Nothing could bring him down these days. Even the cases he worked were not sticking to him, leaving an ugly imprint for days or weeks, like they used to. Not now. Not when he knew Penelope was done with Lynch for good.

He went to his office, after joking with his friends and flirting with his baby girl, to do some paperwork. Sitting behind his desk his mind was not focused on the case he had to transcribe for the official records, instead it was replaying the converstation he had with Penelope when he learned she was now on the market again.

_"Hey, sugar, got a minute?" she asked, as she stuck her head in his office._

_He immediately perked up. Her showing up at his office was always a cause to smile and feel like they were having one of their "good" days._

_There was a distance between them that widened and lessened at unsteady intervals over the last two years. It kept him very off balance and on edge. He blamed himself for his unreasonable anger at how she picked Lynch over him. She was allowed to follow her heart. He shouldn't take it out on her cause her heart didn't lead to his door- but he did. And the whole Tamara thing didn't help matters any. He tried to play hero for Tamara and he also used her to make Penelope jealous and hurt. It was one big horrible mistake that he regretted right from the start. Yet Tamara needing him had soothed a little of the pain of feeling like Penelope didn't anymore. So he kept it going when he should have ended it. Now it was long over and he was glad for that._

_Because it made looking at Penelope easier. He didn't feel like he was betraying her trust anymore. She saw what he was doing with Tamara as for all the wrong reasons and she had been right. She might not understand that most of the reasons were about her but she sensed he didn't really love the other woman._

_Of course not. He'd only ever loved one woman in his life: his baby girl._

_Not that it turned out well for them but Derek was trying to accept that Penelope was never going to be free again and, as soon as he did that, he hoped they would turn a corner in their rocky friendship. It was just taking longer than he ever believed it would._

_"Sure, baby girl, come on in. I got all the time in the world for my favorite lady."_

_With a slightly nervous smile she came inside and closed the door. "I just wondered if you had any plans for this weekend, handsome?"_

_If he had any he would cancel them in a second for her. "Nothing too important on my agenda. Why? What's up?"_

_"I need a date to a friend's engagement party and I was hoping you would do me a favor, as a friend, and escort me. I'd consider you a hero forever if you could. I can't bear to show up there alone- the geek who never found a husband." She scrunched up her face in the cutest way and Derek just had to chuckle._

_"Baby girl, I seriously doubt anyone would ever think you couldn't get a man if you wanted one. You're way too sexy for that."_

_"Thanks. Right back at you."_

_"I can get a man if I want one? Good to know but I don't want anyone but you, baby doll."_

_She rolled her eyes and smiled. "So is that a yes?"_

_"Sure. Why not? What night is it?"_

_"Saturday. If you already have plans...."_

_He rose from behind his desk and walked around it to her. "Pump those brakes, baby. You're not taking back the best offer I've gotten in years. My plans have your name written all over them."_

_She smiled at him, though she still looked tense. "Great! Thank you so much. Its formal so make sure you wear a tux, handsome."_

_"You got it."_

_Penelope headed for the door._

_Derek called after her "Hey, silly girl."_

_She turned and looked at him._

_He asked "Why can't your boyfriend take you?"_

_"Probably because he's my ex-boyfriend now. I dumped him about a month ago."_

_Derek stilled. "Oh yeah....are you all right?"_

_"It was my choice so I'm fine with it. It was a very long time in the making. Too long."_

_Too long was an understatement to him. "No chance you two will kiss and make up?"_

_"Zero."_

_Derek walked closer to her and pulled her into his arms. "Well he lost out on the best woman in the whole damn world and you can quote me on that one."_

_She relaxed into his embrace and they held each other for a minute. "You're still my favorite noir hero."_

_He moaned very softly. "I missed holding you like this, baby. It just didn't seem right when you belonged to another guy."_

_"I never belonged to him."_

_Derek looked down and into her eyes. He forced himself to step back. He brushed a finger over her nose. "Get back to work, sexy Goddess. You're very distracting and I have a lot of paperwork to get done. With you here all I'll be thinking about is what you're wearing under that dress."_

__

She teased "Wouldn't you love to find out?"

After she left he sat back in his chair with a huge grin on his face. He took out the photo she gave him of herself and put in right on his desk so he could look at her all day. Now his heart wouldn't break at the sight of his baby girl.

She was free of Lynch. Life was looking up again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note-this chapter is six days before they had sex.**

**The Real Thing**

**Chapter Three**

Derek didn't mean to sneak up on Penelope in her office at the end of the work day but she was lost in a daydream and didn't hear him. He bent near her ear and asked "Thinking about me?"

She startled and jumped. "Morgan! Don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled and rubbed her shoulders, soothingly. "Sorry, baby girl. You were on another planet there."

"Yeah."

"Everything all right?"

"Sure. Just thinking about stuff. _Work_ stuff."

"Well I'm about to head home. You just about done here? Because I was thinking we could get some dinner tonight. Somewhere fancy so I can see you in another sexy dress like you wore on our first date."

She smirked. "Hot Stuff, if I gave you a date you would surely know it. That was a friend thing."

"You're so cruel, baby. All right. _That_ was a friend thing but tonight wouldn't be. What do you say?"

She turned around and looked at him. "Are you feverish?"

"Not at all. I just want you. No surprise there, right?" He was way out on a limb. If she shot him down this time he really didn't think he had a third try left in him for this woman. She was his baby girl and he had always made her special in his heart but he couldn't keep giving his heart to her and having her give it right back.

"What about the frat rules?"

"There was a time when that would have held be back but not anymore. I don't give a damn about any rule that says I can't have the woman I want most. But if you don't want to risk it....I understand." He placed his hands on the arms of her chair, leaned very close to her, stared into her eyes until he heard her breath hitch and whispered "Risk it for me, baby girl."

"Yes," she breathed out quickly.

He stood up, grinning widely. "Okay, shut those babies down and then get your sexy rear ready to go. I'll meet you by the elevators in ten. Don't keep me waiting, sweetness, or you'll earn yourself a spanking and this time that won't be an idle threat."

It felt like his feet were not even touching the ground when he walked out of her office.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope sat in her chair, stunned and buzzing with excitement at the same time. As soon as Derek said it wouldn't be a friend thing her mind raced and her heart thudded. She felt so many conflicting emotions. Though she wanted him desperately she was also scared of how big their love felt.

Saying no to his offer was on the tip of her tongue. Because no would keep her safe and she would never feel the hurt of knowing the day Derek fell out of love with her.

But then he leaned close, looked in her eye, and practically begged her to say yes.

The effect his body had on hers was undeniable. Goosebumps raced over her skin. She flushed deeply. Her nipples hardened into tight, aching peaks. Her stomach flip flopped. Even her panties got damp.

He was her sexy Greek God and she just couldn't turn him down when he was so close and wanted her so bad. Now that she said yes she was freaking out though. She sat there slack jawed for a moment and then jumped out of her chair, opened her purse, and took out a compact.

She fixed her make up and hair just because she was nervous and needed to feel like she was doing something. Then she shut down her computers and walked out of her office. Derek was already by the elevators, looking completely relaxed and smiling widely.

Penelope avoided his eyes and pushed the call button.

Once they were inside and the doors closed he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Breathe, baby girl."

She let out a huge breath. Then they both started laughing. She asked "What could one date hurt, right?"

His voice took on a sexy growling timbre. "Who said anything about stopping after one date, woman?"

The elevator doors opened and saved her from answering. In the parking garage they decided to go to their own homes, change and that Derek would pick her up in two hours. She said "I can meet you at the resturant. Which one did you have in mind?"

"Your pick, sexy mama, but I'm driving us both. This is a date, remember? I want to pick you up and then walk you to your door when its over...or your bedroom, whatever you want."

She smiled and flirted back. "Maybe I want to walk you to your bedroom. Make you play this my way."

"I'll play this anyway you want, baby, but you need to know that I'm playing for keeps." With that said he headed for his truck. He knew she was still shaky about the whole idea of a date but he hoped that was just her nerves getting the better of her, not real doubts about them.

Because now that they started this train rolling again Derek didn't want to end up smashed by it if Penelope bailed on him for a second time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The whole date sizzled with sexual tension and wild flirting. When Derek first picked up Penelope she was looking a little like a deer stuck in headlights but he quickly brought her around, getting her to joke with him and throw back outrageous one liners to his quips about how hot they were going to be in bed together later that night.

Through the date they had a running joke of "Three more hours till we're in bed," he said and then later she glanced at her watch "Just two hours and thirty five minutes till I ruin you for all other woman," and later he said "Just another hour or so and I'll be licking the inside of that gorgeous thigh."

In his truck, when he was near her house, he said "Five more minutes and I can find out what's under that dress."

She blushed so deeply that Derek knew he had caught her thinking the same thing as he just said aloud. Once they were in her apartment he just wanted to relax and not push for anything. There was still a lot of hurt feelings between them that were right under the surface. He loved her, and had for years now, but he wasn't completely over what happened between them before.

He was just glad they had this chance to make it better for them now.

Penelope, on the other hand, seemed to decide they needed to just have a fling. "Okay, Hot Stuff, go for it. I'm ready."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "I don't think I've every been ordered to put the moves on a woman before in quite that way."

"We need to get this out of our systems."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, his heart sinking. "That's what you want? To find a way to get past us?"

"The sexual tension is at a boiling point. Lets just go there so we can be buddies again. I'd miss you so much, handsome, if we let a little thing like sex destroy our great friendship and bond. So lets promise we'll go back to friends tommorow. No tears and no fighting. This night was great and I want to keep it going...but not at the expense of tommorow."

"Just friends?" he murmured angerily as he jerked her against him. He got hard the moment her soft curves molded to his body. "Just friends, baby girl, is that what you said to me? Just..." he caught her lips in a punishing kiss and then he softened it to something sweet and loving "friends? Just one night? Just right now? That's all you can,"he kissed her again and she gripped the front of his shirt "offer me?"

Their phones both started going off. It was time to go to work. Derek left but told her, as he was walking out the door, "You are so getting spanked the next time I see you, Garcia."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Real Thing**

**Chapter Four**

Just friends. Those two words pissed Derek Morgan the hell off. His baby girl was trying to run from what they had. Again. She was so damn hard headed he didn't know what to do with her.

Why couldn't she see how freaking good they would be together? Didn't she have strong, undeniable, unshakeable feelings for him like he had for her?

As he worked his case, which was in Philadephia this time, he kept hearing her words in his head over and over. Just friends. One night. When he spoke to her on the phone his voice was clipped "Garcia, did you find anything yet?"

"Even the Oracle of All Knowing can't make something out of nothing. I'm doing my best to see if there is any link between the victims that you all can use.

"Do better," he told her and hung up.

Hotch gave him a sharp look.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope hated how tense Derek was now. How he kept snapping at her as they worked their latest case. She took that as proof they messed up badly by going on a date together.

The night was a lot of fun, though, until the last few minutes. Then she got some kisses that would forever be scorched onto her skin and into her brain and she also ticked him off badly by suggesting they have a quick fuck and call it a day.

It was just her way to protect herself from expecting too much from him.

Now she wondered if she should just tell him that anything more than friends was too risky for them. They had just gotten to a good place again after two years of heart ache. She didn't want to sink back into the murky place where they were barely friends and it felt like he didn't love her anymore.

Maybe it was too late though. Those kisses changed something. She was still on fire from them and it was fifteen hours later. Her head was filled with so many thoughts of him. Of what it felt like to have his hands on her hips and his hard length against her thigh. Of how angry his kiss started and how it morphed into something sweet, gentle and loving.

She wanted another kiss from him. But fear was making her be bitchy to him instead of flirty. It felt like they were farther apart than ever now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Every day after that made it worse. They snipped at each other on the phone so much that Penelope started calling Emily instead of Derek with her information. When she was on speaker phone to the whole group they got into a short arguement. Hotch told them to get their minds on the case because lives were on the line.

After that they kept it professional but there was a simmering anger between them. She was mad that he was being cold to her. He was mad that she wouldn't call him any of her adorable nicknames, flirt, and promise a welcome home he'd never forget. They both wanted to get back to what they had the week before but there was no forgetting their date.

For better or worse the train continued to roll on. The only question was if either of them were about to get ran over this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek strolled back into work when the case was over with a tense expession on his face. He wanted to find Penelope and have it out with her. He was still fuming mad about her offer of no-strings sex.

Hadn't he shown her over the years that he loved her? He told her it once. He was always there for her. He was jealous of her and Lynch. He nearly jumped for joy when they broke up and started flirting with her again right away. He shared secrets with her that no one else knew and he cried with her before. He would do anything for her.

But be her one night stand.

It insulted him, them, and all they had grown to be over the years. He was going to tell her that and tell her that he wanted much more than one night with her. That he couldn't imagine how she could suggest that bullshit and on their_ first_ date too. The date she was supposed to remember forever as being perfect.

He should have just kissed her at her door and went home. Then they wouldn't be in this mess. Her sexy silk clad body, in that dress made for sin, had lured him inside and his need to hold her had made him weak in his body and mind. He was a sucker for his baby girl. But she made him feel like her idiot sometimes- instead of her sauve, sexy, hero.

When Derek found her office empty he shook his head in disgust. Yep, she was running from him for sure. Well he wasn't about to let her get away with it this time.

XXXXXXXXX

He headed straight for her apartment, used his key and went inside. After a few hours he called her phone and hissed "Where are you, Garcia?"

Worriedly, she asked "Where are _you_? Didn't the team get in hours ago?"

"Yeah. I'm at your place. Do you think you can hide from me forever? Its the middle of the night! Why aren't you here?"

She giggled softly.

He groaned in a deep and throaty tone. "Woman, do not start with me tonight. Where are you? I'm coming to get you right now."

"I'm sitting at your house. I picked up Clooney from the kennel and brought him home for you. I made you some dinner but its cold now."

Derek immediately relaxed. He rubbed the back of his neck and let out a short breath. "Stay there. I'm on my way....and baby girl?"

"Yeah?"

"You better be there when I get home."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Real Thing**

**Chapter Five**

Derek slammed into his house and found Penelope in the kitchen. She was leaning against the counter as the microwave warmed up his dinner.

Putting on a smile she said "Hi, sugar."

He was so revved up from a whole week of being hurt and mad, and thinking about their steamy kisses, that he just pushed his body against hers and started to kiss her neck. He murmured "You want one night, baby girl? That's all you've got for me? Then I better make it worth it."

When he kissed her it was without any softness. They just attacked each other. Soon his hand was on her thigh and pushing away her thong as he slicked through her wetness. Her whole body shivered. He didn't talk. He just showed her how much she could be his slave if he set his mind to it.

Her coming to her first orgasm was quick and powerful. He loved how flush she was and how her eyes looked hazy. He had to see more of her so he unbuttoned her blouse and gazed at her lace covered breasts. A moan slipped out of his lips. He spent a good ten minutes on just caressing, licking, sucking, flicking, twisting and rolling those pink tipped nipples of hers. They were wide and mouth watering to behold.

His pants were so tight he didn't know how he'd walk to the bedroom but he wasn't ready for that yet anyway. He undid her skirt and let it fall to the ground then picked her up and set her on his table. He kissed down her body, as she caressed his back and then his head, and soon his tongue was tasting the sweet juices running down her thigh.

He slid her thong off.

He blew on her and she shivered. Then he took his first true taste of her, swiping his tongue over her dripping folds, and from then on he was out of control. She tried to hold back. Not saying one single word and barely making a sound. That only spurred him on to tease and please her more. Another orgasm shook her body.

Derek was now down to wearing just his pants, as she had pulled off his shirt and t-shirt along the way. He took her hand and led her toward the bedroom but they started kissing in the hall. She undid his pants, ripped off his belt, and soon she was stroking him. That was too much to bear. It felt too right and intense.

He had to get inside of her that very moment. It wasn't how he planned their first time...in a hallway....both sort of scared and angry....but that is how it happened anyway. And it was completely mind blowing for him.

Now that he had been inside of his baby girl he knew he needed to always be with her. They could have hot, nasty sex and it would still be meaningful cause it was her. She was a Goddess that made all other women look like little girls to him.

If Penelope thought Derek was giving her up after one night she was sadly mistaken.

XXXXXXXXX

For a long moment they stayed in the same position in the hallway, just catching their breaths. Derek's head rested on her shoulder and she was clinging tightly to him.

Finally they untangled themselves and walked into his bedroom. Wrapped in each other's arms they started to share short, sensual kisses as they fell onto the bed, chuckling sexily. Her foot ran down the back of his leg. They lay entertwined like that for a while as they kept stealing quick kisses back and forth.

She asked "You forgive me, Hot Stuff?"

He nibbled her ear. "You were such a bad girl last week."

"I'm still mad at you for being such a jerk to me all week."

He massaged her breasts. "Oh yeah? I bet I can make it up to you." He licked her nipple and she moaned. Derek smiled. "So you do know how to do that? I was getting worried, baby girl."

Their encounter had been so intense that they were both silent until the end, just breathing hard and moving fast, neither willing to be to vocal because there was still lingering pain between them and neither knew what this all meant. It was a battle of wills and a coming together of souls at the same time.

Now they were much more relaxed and able to be more playful. She hadn't moaned at all till he came inside of her and it was a sound he would always remember as being perfect. He licked and sucked her nipple, trying to draw more sexy sounds out of her.

Penelope moaned louder. Derek moved his mouth by her ear, as his fingers kept working her nipple. "I like that sound. Let loose for me, sweetheart."

She reached down and took hold of him, stroking him and then leading him inside of her. He begin a rythym, while kissing her lips, face, neck and shoulders. Penelope moaned and met him thrust for thrust.

"That's right, baby girl. Just like that."

After long minutes she moved her legs higher up his back and he thrust deeper until they both came at the same time, urged on by his words. "Come for me, baby girl. I love you."

She lay in his arms afterwards. Feeling suddenly shy she yanked the blankets over her nudeness.

Derek smiled. "You're covering up all my favorite parts."

"I'm cold."

He rubbed her thigh as she lay curled against him. "You're the sexiest woman I've ever known. I wouldn't lie to you, not ever."

"Thanks, sweetness."

He used his finger to lift her chin. "You're the prettiest woman I've ever met and the only woman I ever fantasize about since the first time I called you baby girl. Only you and that's the God's honest truth."

"I know you've been with a lot of women. Its okay. I'm fine with it. Lets not talk about that right now...me versus them. You don't have to try and build up my ego."

"You got to stop thinking I'm meaning anything but what I say.....I don't lie to you. You're in my head all day every day for years now. You. No matter who I'm with its only you, baby girl, who I really think about. I need this to last. So you gotta put your faith in me and let my love be enough for you this time....trust me this time. Believe in me this time. Promise me you won't run away again."

She looked into his eyes and saw all his love for her resting there. "I promise, handsome. This time I'm not going to let you get away from me again."

"Good," he gave her a slow and passionate kiss, moaning as he did so, "because I have so many dirty fantasies about you that I still want to act out."

She chuckled and smiled. "So do I, my love. So do I."

**THE END**


End file.
